When Love and Hate Collide
by Day Star
Summary: A Taito (Tai and Matt) songfic. Warning Major Angst!


Digimon aren't mine. That never gets easier to say. The story is Taito, which is Tai/Matt. Which means male/male. Don't like then run far far away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE!!!!!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Love and Hate Collide   


  
  
I listened to this song, and it reminded me so much of Tai and Matt I had to write a story about it. When Love And Hate Collide doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Def Leopard.  
  
  
  
  
  
You could have a change of heart   
  
If you would only change your mind   
  
Instead of slamming down the phone  
  
For the hundredth time   
  
  
TAI, COME ON!  
  
The brown haired boy slams to door angrily.  
  
He walks away from the apartment door, his blue eyes filled with anger and sadness. Why did they fight all the time if they loved each other.  
  
  
I got your number on my wall   
  
But I ain't gonna make that call   
  
When divided we stand, baby   
  
United we fall   
  
  
The phone on the wall of the band room rings.  
  
  
  
Is Matt there? Tai asks hesitantly.  
  
Sorry, we're in the middle of practice, and Matt can't be disturbed.  
  
Can you have him call me as soon as possible please.  
  
Sure, who are you, and what's your number.  
  
Tell him that it's......  
  
Flirty laughter echoes through the receiver and stabs him in the heart. Tai's eyes fill with tears.  
  
Never mind, its not important.  
  
  
Got the time, got a chance, gonna make it   
Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it   
All I know, I can't fight this flame   
  
  
Hey Matt, who are you calling? We gotta go!  
  
I'll be just a minute. Please be home, please.  
  
Hi This is Tai, I'm not here right now so leave a message....beep  
  
Tai, Its Matt. I just wanted to talk. Give me a call. I miss you.  
  
In Tai's apartment the answering machine flashes red, its out of tape.  
  
Tai rushes home from work. His face falls. No messages waiting for him.  
  
You could have a change of heart   
If you would only change your mind   
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby   
Time after time   
  
Backstage Matt pulls out a picture of him and Tai. It is worn and frayed. He touches it softly, wishing Tai was here.  
  
Come on Matt! Let's rock!  
  
Coming Zach. Matt tucks the picture into his pocket. It was all he had left of Tai now.  
  
Without you   
One night alone   
Is like a year without you baby   
Do you have a heart of stone   
  
Tai stands on his tiptoes to peer over the crowds of people watching his Matt sing. His Matt. You are so beautiful. Why can't I forget about you Matt? Please see me! Tai stands in the rain, after the concert. waiting for Matt to come out and get into his limo. Please remember me Matt.   
  
I don't wanna fight no more   
I don't know what we're fighting for   
When we treat each other, baby   
Like an act of war   
  
The screams went up as the blonde haired youth strolled out. Tai rushes over, but is stopped by two burly body guards. He can only watch as Matt is ushered into the limo, and is driven away. Tai is left standing alone in the rain.  
  
I could tell a million lies   
And it would come as no surprise   
When the truth is like a stranger   
Hits you right between the eyes   
  
  
  
The female voice startles him. It takes Matt a minute to find his voice.  
  
Is Tai there?  
  
Just a minute.  
  
Its probably, Kari. Yeah. Tai and Kari are spending time together. She sounds so grownup.  
  
I'm sorry, but Tai and Kari just left to pick up a pizza for supper.  
  
Matt tries not to sob on the phone.  
  
Can I give him a message? The sweet female voice asked. Matt hated her.  
  
Click  
  
Well that was rude. The woman says to herself.  
  
There's a time and a place and a reason   
And I know I got a love to believe in   
All I know   
Got to win this time   
  
Foods here! Tai sings.  
  
Somebody called for you. Tai turns to Yolei, hope in his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
I don't know. He hung up. Tai's face falls.  
  
Kari hugs her brother. If it was Matt, he'll call back.  
  
Without you   
One night alone   
Is like a year without you baby   
Do you have a heart of stone   
  
Matt sits alone in his hotel room, trying to shut out the screaming fans that were clustered outside his hotel. Several were even carrying signs that read MARY ME MATT. If they only knew. Matt smirks to himself. He closes his eyes, and thinks about his love. If only Tai were here. I could handle this fame. I could handle the stress. Everything reminds me of him. The telephone is the exact shade of his eyes, a wonderful chocolate brown. Even the pineapple in the fruit basket reminds me of his hair.  
  
Without you   
Can't stop the hurt inside   
When love and hate collide  
  
Tai asks is disbelief. He stares in shock at the blonde haired boy in front of him.  
  
No, I'm T.K.  
  
Tai's face falls. Hi T.K. What brings you here?  
  
I came to study with Kari.  
  
  
  
Tai smacks himself. Your loosing it Tai. Matt is never coming back. You lost him.   
  
You could have a change of heart   
If you would only change your mind   
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby   
Crazy, crazy   
  
Its the middle of the night, and Tai continues to toss and turn. Why can't I forget about him? He asks himself angrily. He fingers the worn harmonica, wishing it could bring Matt back to him. Maybe I should try calling him one more time? He sighs and trudges over to the phone.  
  
Without you   
One night alone   
Is like a year without you baby   
Do you have a heart of stone   
  
Middle of the night, Matt sits alone in his hotel room. Sighing, he picks up the phone and stares into space. He doesn't put the phone back until it begins to beep at him. I miss you Tai, don't you care?  
  
Without you   
One night alone   
Is like a year without you baby   
If you have a heart at all   
  
Tai picks up the phone, then slams it down, disgusted with himself. He's done trying. He just needs to forget about Matt. Doesn't he care?  
  
Without you   
Can't stop the hurt inside   
When love and hate collide


End file.
